The Champagne Dress
by RemAndEm
Summary: It's the last year of the Marauders' time at Hogwarts. And of course, the lovely and stunning ladies are there too. Emmeline Vance, the beautiful blonde, has settled her eyes on a shy boy, but upon his reluctance and the appearance of a Black, what will happen? How willing will Lily be to help her furry friend? And how is James supposed to cope with all of this?


"I. Don't. Know!" Emmeline repeated, pushing the book she had been reading away from the front of her face to look at her ginger friend, who had her eyebrow raised to her.

Lily looked unimpressed while staring at the blonde, "You don't know if Sirius fancies Marlene?" She said once again, making the girl sitting across from her huff with annoyance.

"How would I, Lils? You make it sound as if Sirius and I are extremely close. I don't know that stuff about him," she said, rolling her eyes and saw Lily shrug slightly, mumbling something she didn't bother to understand.

For the past days, as Marlene's assumptions to her own attraction to the one an only Sirius Black grew, Lily had decided that she could push Emmeline on the subject - although the girl was clueless as to why. Emmeline wasn't that close to the guy. They sat together in a class, and were friendly acquaintances. Most of the times she would talk to him to ask him about Remus. She felt no guilt or shame whatsoever.

It started at the beginning of their school journey. Emmeline had entered the school, and felt quite lost. She had been feeling bullied by some older students on the train, and had been left aside when lining to enter the castle. However, she saw a boy from afar. He was with other boys - Sirius and James Potter. He seemed shy, and weak. But Emmeline found him extremely adorable, and her crush for the boy only grew with him. He had become a handsome young man - tall, and intelligent. Something that Emmeline knew that provoked all the twists her stomach went through whenever she looked at him, or whenever she heard his lovely, lovely voice.

Lily, on her side, found it odd that her friend didn't know a thing about her newfound acquaintance. Whenever she looked at both in Transfiguration class, they would be happily chatting with each other. Lily knew Emmeline fancied Remus. It wasn't a simple crush - it was absolute love and adoration. Sirius had probably noticed it. How come Remus hadn't? Everyone saw the way Emmeline's eyes would widen when he was close. How much brighter they got. On the other hand, she thought of just how awful it would be for her friend's adoration not to be reciprocated. She considered Remus a close friend, who had a jerk of a best friend - but people also seemed to sort of have a love/hate relationship towards Emmeline. Lily wouldn't want anyone saying bad things about her, so she didn't mutter about James to Remus, simply out of respect. "Well, do you happen to know if Remus fancies you?" Lily asked her suddenly, just as the Common Room's door opened.

"It's a bad idea," Remus was saying as he and his three friends walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How?" Sirius demanded as he threw himself down on one of the plush armchairs. "Tell me, Moony. Tell me one _good_ reason."

"Filch will have your head," Remus answered instantly, but with a tired drawl to his voice. "Nobody messes with that cat and you know that."

"He's kinda got a point," Peter groaned.

"Shut up, Wormy! Don't give in to Remus' excuses for not wanting be involved in an amazing prank."

The other three boys were all sitting down now, James in another armchair and Remus and Peter sharing the sofa - Peter sitting so close to the edge that if someone came up behind him and gave him a fright, he would be on the floor immediately.

"Maybe save it for our last day?" Remus suggested, his elbow on the armrest and his forehead in his hand. "But turning Mrs. Norris' fur green at this point of our school year will get us into a lot of trouble."

"But that's why we'll turn her green, so they'll think it was a Slytherin," Sirius protested with a fake patronising tone.

Emmeline was about to give Lily a very much planned retort, but she was interrupted by the group entering the room. Her mouth shut immediately and her eyes found Remus first, and then Sirius as he sat down. She raised an eyebrow, realizing that they were probably planning something, and looked back to her friend. Lily had crossed her arms, while listening to their conversation.

James was sitting, listening to his friends amused. He snorted and clapped his hand once, "I think that's genius, Pads," he chuckled, nodding as he rubbed his chin and his eyes rose to see Emmeline approach them. She was standing behind Sirius' armchair, with a knowing smile. He smiled at her, understanding that she had found them.

"I honestly do not know how Filch hasn't killed you all already," she said with a chuckle, shaking her head. The girl leaned forward slightly, "Sirius, turning her green... Maybe you should try their theory," she said with a snort, her eyes always traveling back to Remus'. She couldn't help it.

Behind her, Lily walked over, her arms crossed and her lips pursed. "You're going to get yourselves in trouble. Again!" She said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Evans..." James only grumbled, while rubbing his eyes. "It's just a prank," he said immediately.

Sirius watched as Emmeline approached them. He was almost sure that Emmeline had a crush on Remus, but she had never actually _told_ him that, so he never told Remus. But he was fairly certain; if they weren't talking about how much the class they were in sucked, they were talking about Remus. Sirius had noticed the times where she would throw in James or Peter, or himself into the conversation to get away from the idea that they were only talking about Remus.

"Thank you, James," Sirius answered as he straightened his already loose tie, proudly.

"You're just encouraging him," Remus glared - the kind of glare that when associated with Remus, you knew that as soon as you moved onto another topic, he would have let the previous one go.

"And Filch hasn't caught us because we are of super intelligence and are never caught," Sirius told Emmeline, his head hanging back a bit to look at her.

"You were caught when you tried to lead the unicorns into the castle," Peter pointed out quickly.

"Yes, and thank Merlin they didn't like you," Remus sighed, his forehead back in his hand.

"Alright," Sirius snapped. "You've made your side very clear, Wormtail," he added with a glare. Peter gave Sirius a worried look but it quickly faded when he saw Sirius wasn't actually angry with him.

Emmeline listened to their conversation, amused. Two small dimples had settled on her cheeks as she smiled, and giggled at some of his sentences. "A unicorn? How did your eyes even lay on a unicorn?" Emmeline snickered, picking at the soft fabric of Sirius shirt, on his shoulders. "Maybe you should give him a break, guys. Do you want to get expelled on your last year of school?" She asked them, looking at them all - but not Sirius, since she was standing behind him. "At least keep something, light, for the end of the year," she suggested them, smoothing down Black's shirt.

James had noticed her actions. Emmeline seemed to have grown comfortable around Sirius, and although her eyes were always drifting to Remus figure, she wasn't touching _him_. He glanced at Remus hesitantly, and then reacted at her statement. "We'll do something grand by the end of the year, Vance," he said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes.

Lily had stepped forward. With crossed arms and angry eyes, she shook her head immediately, "You are not going to do _any_ of those things," she snapped quickly, placing both hands on her hips. "Potter, you're the Head Boy. Stop encouraging Black!" She huffed.

James leaned back on the armchair with a sigh. "Evans... Lily... We will never lose our nature. Not even if one of us ever becomes... The Minister of Magic!" He snorted. "You can always try..."

"But it won't work." Emmeline said as her hands left Sirius' clothing and she looked with apologetic eyes towards Lily.

Sirius barely noticed Emmeline picking at his shirt, but when he did, he didn't stop her. Sirius wasn't exactly one for _touching_ but sometimes, he could make an exception. That exception being for James, Remus, Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, girls he was trying to shag, and apparently, that now included Emmeline Vance.

When Emmeline finished James' sentence, he grinned up proudly to her. "Emmeline gets us," he stated to James, for no reason in particular.

Remus had kept quiet, despite wanting to tell them _how_ Sirius got so close to some unicorns. His head was sore, his muscles were tired, and the scar tissue over his body stung - all the signs of a full moon. Sometimes Remus wished that he would get the other symptoms of the full moon - the energy, the heightened senses, the can-do-attitude which he lacked a lot of the time. But no, this month, he was tired and sore.

Emmeline giggled at Sirius, rolling her eyes and patting his shoulder playfully before she sat down at a free arm of the armchair, "I get everyone, Black," she said quietly and teasingly. She looked down at her lap at first, but she wasn't one of self-control. Her eyes traveled to Remus, and softened a bit. He didn't seem alright to her, and unfortunately, she had seen him like this many times already - but why?

She leaned down towards Sirius, and so her mouth was placed by his ear. "Is everything alright with Remus?" She murmured softly and quietly, so no one would hear her.

James, yet again, noticed this interaction. He would have to question Sirius later about what was going on. "Emmeline definitely has the heart of a Marauder, yes," he said distracted, before his eyes traveled to the redhead. "You can trust us Lily!" He shouted.

Lily raised her brow towards the lad, and felt like laughing very loud. "Trust you?! Apparently, I can't even trust one of my best friends!" She huffed, pointing towards Emmeline, who was still chatting with Sirius. "Trust you..." She scoffed.

Remus flinched at Lily's loud tone. "Merlin, Lily," he muttered but didn't look up to her.

"Hmm," Sirius gave a quick glance to Emmeline sitting next to him now. "Yeah," he dismissed. "Just a bit of a headache," he shrugged. Sirius couldn't help but notice how Emmeline's breath tickled his ear, and how different her voice sounded when she whispered. He wanted to wrap his arm around her waist - just out of force of habit. He didn't _like_ Emmeline that way, he just felt very comfortable around her.

Lily glanced at Remus, frowning. Her eyes then drifted to James when he spoke again. "That's not a nice thing to say, Evans," he frowned, but didn't actually mean it since Emmeline seemed to be distracted with Sirius. James then decided to be more direct. "Padfoot," he called, "What's the weather like?" He asked, his eyes shifting to Emmeline's slender figure then.

Emmeline sighed at Sirius' words, wondering if he was saying the truth. Her tongue ran over her lips as she looked at Remus and then at James, snorting at his question. She looked at Sirius to say something entertaining, but her eyes were focused on his hair. "Hey, your hair looks nice like this," she said randomly, smiling at the boy.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at James but went along with whatever he was playing. After a quick look out of the window he said, "mild clouds, might have small showered of rain, but I predict sunshine ahead, my friend." He gave James a wink and a grin. Remus raised his head and opening his eyes. When he saw Emmeline looking at him he blinked but looked "Is it?" Sirius asked. "Uh, thanks," he added with slight grin. He was almost sure his hair did not look 'nice', he hadn't even tried to do anything with it after his shower that morning.

James narrowed his eyes, watching the teenagers speak. His eyes were watching Remus warily - oh, what he would do to read his friend's mind. Was he jealous? Did he even care?

Emmeline gave Sirius a cheeky grin of her own and shrugged. "You're welcome. I bet you didn't even do anything to it," she teased him, "It's straighter. I like it," she said casually and looked up to see Lily staring at her, and then looking at Remus.

"Huh..." Lily started. "You guys aren't planning on doing that party, still, are you?" She questioned after a moment, being distracted by Emmeline's behaviour.

James smirked, "We surely are!" He laughed, winking at Sirius.

"A party without us four wouldn't be a party, you know that, Lils," Sirius grinned. He was about to tell Emmeline that he didn't do anything with his hair, and maybe ask why she was saying these things, but he was distracted by the change of topic.

"What party?" Remus scowled, sitting up a bit straighter. "You never told me we were going to a party," he said to James.

"It is," Emmeline simply said and then looked at Lily, jumping to stand almost immediately, "A party?!" She said quickly, raising her brow, her excitement dripping from her words "You guys haven't planned a party in ages!" She said with a big smile, now simply leaning towards the side of the armchair.

James smiled Emmeline's enthusiasm. "A party, yes, Miss Vance," he chuckled. "It'll be tonight. We were planning it to be a surprise, Sirius and I. Evans much have heard us talking about it one of these days," he said with a shrug. "Not many people know about it. It'll be a last hour thing," he grinned, winking at the girl.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, we'll see if it does happen. You know I can tell McGonagall, don't you?" she asked him.

"You wouldn't. It's just an innocent party, come on," James said immediately, looking at Sirius for help, and then for Remus. And finally, at Emmeline.

Emmeline smiled at him and then looked at Lily. "We were talking the other day about how a party would be good. Tonight it is then. Besides, its Friday Lil," she tried.

"_Tonight_?" Remus asked desperately when he had the chance to cut through into the conversation. He _knew_ James and Sirius _knew_ that the full moon was the next night. What on Earth were they playing at? "Really?" He added.

"Yes, Moony my man, tonight. No excuses," Sirius said sharply then looked at Lily with horror. "You wouldn't dare!" He gasped.

"Yes, tonight," James said quickly, snickering at Sirius' expression. He then looked at Remus. "You're coming, Remus," he said, knowing exactly what he would be thinking. James had wanted to try something - getting Remus tired before the full moon. Maybe it would help the boy sleep through the night.

Lily glared down at Sirius. "Oh, I would," she grumbled, but took her friend's words in. Emmeline was right, but Lily knew just how big their parties could get.

Emmeline looked at Lily with those eyes of her - the begging ones. "Lily, please... Please, we all need it! Besides, it's surprise. We'll probably be not too many... please..." She whimpered quietly, grasping Lily's shoulder.

"Evans, you can't say no to those eyes!" James teased, chuckling.

"Just look at them," Sirius continued, looking to Lily and his hand gesturing to Emmeline's eyes.

"Like gobstoppers," Peter added.

"Peter," Remus said, looking round to his friend.

"Please," Sirius added, also looking at Peter, then back at Lily. "C'mon, it'll be a brilliant surprise, and you had fun at the last party, snogged that Ravenclaw, didn't ya?" Sirius smirked, at both what he was saying and the memory of James ranting about how the Ravenclaw wasn't good enough for Lily.

Emmeline was slightly distracted by Peter's interruption. "Gobstoppers?" She snorted and looked at Lily. "Do my eyes look like gobstoppers?" She laughed. Her eyes traveled down to Sirius, and her eyes widened, at the memory of the boy sticking his tongue down her friend's throat. "Holy... That one! Lils, he was..." Em shuddered, "Ew."

"He was." James said quickly, earning a surprised look from the girl.

"I think you should all stop judging the people who my lips touch," she snapped. "Alright, the party is happening." Emmeline started to cheer - "But," - she stopped cheering "If anything gets out of control..." Lily pointed at Sirius and James. "Your heads will never meet your necks again."

James smirked. Victory. "Oh, I'm alright like this."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Moony baby!" Sirius shouted through the closed door into the bathroom. "The hosts have to be there when the party starts!"<p>

Remus opened the door and glared at Sirius. "Have I ever told you how creepy it is when you call me 'baby'?" He asked then shut the door in Sirius' face.

Sirius shouted with frustration and turned around to walk to his bed. "Okay, we're sorry we organised it for tonight!" He shouted, then when he received nothing from his friend, he decided to go below the belt. "Come on, Lupin!"

"Don't 'Lupin' me," Remus snapped instantly when he opened the door.

"It's the only thing that works," Peter shrugged from his bed.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, pointing to Peter as if it increased his agreement. "It'll be _fun_!" He whined.

"Not tonight, it won't," Remus answered quickly.

"James!" Sirius cried as he flopped onto his bed. "Help!"

James had been trying to chose what shirt to wear - although it was ridiculous since both shirts were white. He ended up throwing one of them to Sirius shirt and putting on the other. Sighing when he heard Sirius' cries for help, he strolled towards the bathroom.

"Remus," he started, "My dearest hairy friend," he said quietly. "You need to relax. You need to enjoy this night just like everyone will. You need to feel tired, and tomorrow, you will sleep like a baby and then Padfoot will have a reason to call you 'baby'!" He said, excited, and then turned to Sirius. "Although baby is pretty creepy, mate," he snorted, and quickly looked at Remus again. "Besides, Emmeline will be there with her luscious body, flawless face, soft hair and dreamy eyes," he said, raising his hand dramatically as he described the girl. "So, you need to come, or someone else will have her. And you don't want that."

"I thought her eyes were gobstoppery?" Remus laughed.

"Shut up," Peter muttered.

"Sorry but that was kinda funny," Remus told him.

"Please come down stairs," Sirius pleaded, he was now sitting up on his bed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Not for too long," Remus sighed. "And not because Emmeline's going to be there," Remus said with a glare on James as he walked to his bed.

James glared at Remus jokingly. "Mate. You like her, she likes you," he told him. "Tonight's the night, Moony. Come on," he grumbled and turned his back to him, glancing at Sirius before walking out of the dorm. "Are you guys coming or what?" He asked them after walking out and back in again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, Lily watched Emmeline get ready. She pulled at a champagne coloured dress, that went just above her knee, which was rather flattering on her slender figure. "You were very comfortable with Sirius," Lily said casually.<p>

Emmeline looked at her and shrugged, getting on her heels and ruffling her hair again. "He's attractive, and he's nice, Lily. Why not?" She smiled, before opening the door of the dorm and walking out. "Come on!" She called out, standing at the top of the stairs that would lead to the Common Room, where quite a lot of people already stood.

Lily had made her way to Emmeline, and both had descended the stairs. James had seen them. "Em is using that champagne dress of hers..." He mumbled, looking at Sirius, but then, he grinned. "And Lily is in a that red one - flawless," he said excitedly before rubbing his hands together and winking at Sirius.

The girls made her way to the fireplace, greeting a few people as they reached it. "Do you think Remus is coming?" Emmeline mumbled, earning a simply shrug from Lily.

"Of course Emmeline's using that dress," Sirius smirked to James. "She can always bag a man with that dress."

The two of them walked over to the fireplace where the girls were standing. Sirius walked towards Emmeline on her left side, but when he got to her, he placed his hands gently on her hips and whispered into her right ear. "Don't you look divine," he told her then pulled away to stand at her right, his hands in his trouser pockets, a grin on his face.

Remus sighed as he watched Peter waddle down the steps, after a few more sighs, he too walked down the stairs and into the party. He was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and in pain. He wanted no more than to go back up stairs and to go to bed, but he had promised Sirius and James that he would stay at the party, at least for a little longer.

Emmeline did that thing - she pushed herself slightly against his hands, surprised by the touch, the breath on her ear and his words. When the boy pulled away, she looked up at him and gave her a grin of her own. "Thank you, Sirius," she said, her eyes examining him thoroughly before they tried to find Remus. He probably was not coming. Intending to distract herself, she adjusted the collar of Sirius' shirt, looking up at him through her lashes and with a smile. She then turned her back to him, but still standing quite close, and looked at James. "So, surprise, you say?" she asked him amused and crossed her arms.

Lily, on the other hand, glared at the boy. "Yeah, what happened to the surprise, Potter? There are Slytherins in here," she hissed, stepping closer to him.

James stepped back, a hand running through his messy hair. "Hey, don't blame me. Come on. Sirius probably spread the news," he tried to plead.

Sirius moved a little closer to Emmeline, his front touching her back. He placed his hand on her left hip and moved his head around her right side. "Hey," he said to James. "Some of those people I told have loose tongues, not me."

Emmeline saw Remus from afar and took in his state, knowing that he probably wasn't feeling too well with that so called headache of his. She leaned towards Sirius' hand, and snorted at his statement. "Are you sure about that, Black?" She teased him. Emmeline found herself turning her hands into fists, listening to his voice as he whispered roughly into her ear so that only she would hear, "Wouldn't you like to know." She would be lying if she said she hadn't felt that regular attraction towards Sirius, but she didn't throw herself on him like most lasses did. She was his friend, first of all.

James sighed and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "Lily, It's just a party. Take a drink, and have fun - it's simple," he said reassuringly, as if it was actually the most simple thing ever.

Lily kept an harsh glare on the boy and shrugged his hands away. "It's not lasting long, Potter. At one o'clock, I want them all out," she hissed, before walking off towards a group of Ravenclaw girls she knew.

Emmeline looked at James, who looked at her for an explanation. "Don't look at me like that," she smirked, glancing away. "She's just not in the mood."

After Lily left Sirius shrugged to James. "Maybe it's just not your night, mate," he suggested. "Or maybe it's exactly your night! Go, try again, get her in the mood!" He told his, waving his hand towards Lily, as if the air he was waving would push James towards her.

Emmeline's eyes drifted up to Sirius' as he spoke, and she realized something - he wanted to be alone with her. Or did he? "You can convince her, James. Just don't be an ass," she told him breathlessly.

James looked at them and then glanced at Lily's back, trying to decide what to do. "I'll see you guys, uh, somewhere," he simply mumbled, before taking off towards the girl, his hand reaching up for his hair, but falling before it reached his face. Emmeline watched him, as she stepped back towards Sirius, so her back and his chest were touching. What was she doing?

"As much as I love the guy," Sirius said as they watched him leave. "How long do you think it'll be before he fucks this attempt up again?" Which was very common for James, each and every time he tried to woo Miss Lily Evans, he fucked it up. The worst time being when he thought holding her best friend upside down with magic would _definitely_ make her fall for him.

"Ah..." Emmeline thought for a moment, "It depends. If he manages to put some alcohol in her system, I'll give him two hours," she grinned.

"And if he doesn't?" Sirius asked, glancing down to her.

"Thirty minutes until she hexes him," she told him shortly and stepped away from him, to turn to look at him with a playful smirk. "How long until you fuck this up, Sirius?" She whispered while tilting her head to the side, staring up at him.

Sirius looked down to the girl in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Fuck what up?" He asked sincerely. "I was unaware I was doing anything."

Emmeline pursed her lips and looked at him amused, yet again. He seemed confused, and that pleased her, somehow. "You'll see soon, perhaps," she said quietly before stepping aside and walking past him. "Oh, want a drink?" She suggested, calling him from over her shoulder.

"It's a party isn't it?" He said as a way of answering. He walked over to her and the table of drinks and grabbed himself a bottle of Firewhiskey - no need for glasses when you intend to drink the whole bottle. Sirius turned back and sat himself down in one of the armchairs, opened his bottle and took a swig, the soothing burn falling down his throat. Emmeline was reaching for the same exact bottle, and glared up at him when he fetched it. After so, she tried to decide what to drink, but realized that all she wanted was Firewhiskey. Turning on her heels, she took small jumps towards where Sirius was sat, and sat on one of the arms of the armchair.

With a small giggle, she grasped the bottle. "Don't flip on me, I just want a sip," she whispered on his ear and pulled away, drinking some of the bottled beverage. The bottle was stained with her sheer red lipstick, and she handled it back to him while wrinkling her nose at the uncomfortable burn on her throat.

"Okay now give it back," he said smoothly as he took the bottle from her. After a quick wipe around the top to get rid of the lipstick, he took another drink. He looked up to her and studied her face. "I thought you'd be after Moony by now," he stated more than asked.

Emmeline smiled and obeyed, giving him the bottle back. At his statement, her face fell a bit, and she thought for a moment while replying. "Why would I?" She mumbled. "I've tried all of the other times. Tonight - I'm self-preservating myself," she grumbled, and snatching the bottle from his hand again and now taking a long swig.

He gave her a confused look but let her take the bottle from him. "But the dress," he said quietly, for what reason he didn't know. "It's the champagne one, you always bag a man with that. I just assumed it was to get Remus," he added then took the bottle back.

She frowned at him. "Merlin, Sirius, you make it sound like I'm Marlene, or a cock hunter," she mumbled. "The dress just seems to fit me. Boys like it. I've only 'bagged' two boys with it, since sixth year," she mumbled and looked at him, smirking a bit. "How come you noticed that, huh?" She giggled.

He was about to answer her with a snappy comment, but then he realised he didn't have one, because he didn't know why he'd noticed that. "I dunno," he shrugged. "J'st did," he added, looking into the crowd of people.

Emmeline looked at him with curiosity, her blue eyes not drifting away from his features. "Hey, Sirius," she started, feeling her blood pump in her veins. The feeling of the alcohol starting to affecting her. "You're really attractive, but that's not the main thing about you," she said casually. "This thing you do - jumping from girl to girl - you shouldn't do that. You deserve, someone," she said, drinking a bit of the Firewhiskey and looking into the crowd. "Do you wanna dance?" She slurred out, smiling at him cheekily.

"Oh, if you insist," Sirius said as he stood up. "Care to dance, m'lady?" He asked offering her his hand. When she took it, he led her to the 'dance floor'. "However," he said into her ear. "Jumping from girl to girl is extremely fun."

She rolled her eyes when he spoke, and placed her hands on his chest. "Fucking random girls is fun, for you. How many hearts have you broken?" She murmured, gripping his shirt and pulling him towards her. "I mean, you just deserve better. A girl that really knows what you need. That knows exactly what to make to make you squirm," she whispered, her nose brushing against his neck.

"Well I-" Sirius tried to say before he was cut off but Emmeline pulling him closer. He slid his hands over her waist as she spoke. "Any recommendations?" He asked with a husky voice.

She looked up at him, her lips parted at his question. "Hmm," she hummed, thinking. "There's someone," she whispered. "She may or may not think you are ridiculously attractive, and think that you deserve better..." She murmured, her blue eyes filled with amusement, and lust.

"Everyone thinks I'm ridiculously attractive, Em," he smirked. "Even Lily would agree." He leaned a little closer to her, his eyes locked on hers. "But there seems to be one who fits that description fairly well," he said quietly.

She placed her arms around his shoulders, standing on the tip of her toes. "Is she worth it?" She asked him quietly, running her tongue over her bottom lip. "She's had a crush on her best friend for the longest time, but you Sirius," she mumbled. "There's definitely something."

"She's definitely worth it," he said with a low tone. Without waiting for her to reply, he leaned further forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She only had time to smile at his words. His lips on her were a surprise, but they lit up something inside of her. A small sound left her throat, and she grasped the ends of his hair gently, caressing his lips with her own. They were warm, inviting and tasted of alcohol, and smoke, and of Sirius. She didn't pull away. And she didn't want to.

* * *

><p>"Stupid party," Remus muttered to himself as he tried to force his way through the crowd of dancing teenagers. He caught a glimpse of James talking to Lily, her face unimpressed. He was almost certain he saw Marlene McKinnon sitting on some Slytherin's lap, her mouth almost inside his ear, or maybe that was her tongue, Remus didn't really want to think too much about it. And he'd seen Peter munching on some of the finger food James had got from the kitchens earlier.<p>

None of which fazed him - well, Marlene's tongue did a little - until he saw Sirius. Or more importantly, Sirius with him arms around Emmeline, their mouths mushing together in such an unsanitary way.

Remus stood still, watching his two friends intensify their relationship. Her hands in his hair. His hands snaking over her hips, one reaching down to grope her arse. He made an "uh" noise to himself, he was too far way from them for him to be heard. "Merlin," he whispered, a small ache in his chest. He turned around and headed towards the portrait. He had been going back to his dorm, but the thought of being there when Sirius and Emmeline tried to escape to be alone was not something he wished to experience.


End file.
